User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Dan the Decapitator (Elgb333) vs. Kyle Dash the Owner (Pygmy Hippo 2)
It's October, the month where we take our favorite monsters, slashers, and virtual psychos and pit them in fights to the death. This time is different though, there have been many User Warriors on this Wiki but few have been as deranged and bloodthirsty as these two maniacs. Two of the most horrific creations of higher powers designed to be the worst threat for anything in their path in their trials will hunt each other down. Elgb's Dan the Decapitator, District 1's most dangerous Tribute who brings a proven arsenal to take down his victims goes up against my Kyle Dash the Owner, a Killer in the Entity's realm who designed his own weapons for maximum slaughter. When two murderers meet only one question remains... Who is the Deadliest Psycho? Dan the Decapitator Short Range:Katana Presumably the weapon he uses to keep the title Decapitator, this Tamagahane steel sword is 29 inches and renowned for its cutting ability to chop people in half. Mid Range:Spear Dan's polearm is 60 inches with a steel tip that can also be thrown and was used the most by him in his time in the games. Long Range:Compound Pistol Crossbow Dan's light crossbow is capable of firing three plastic bolts to kill his victims swiftly and can be attached with a red dot sight. Special Weapon:Molotov Cocktails This easily-made explosive device is a bottle filled with gasoline and alcohol that the Decapitator used to burn down his old school. Armor:Tactical Shield A shield so good its mainly used by law enforcement agencies to stop bullets with a viewport and is 20 inches high and 34 inches wide. Kyle Dash the Owner Short Range:Ice Axe The Owner's signature weapon is a tool designed for cutting through ice and flesh which now has a KA-BAR blade rammed into the bottom making it 36 inches long. Mid Range:Macuahuitl Kyle modified this ancient Aztec weapon with a length of 48 inches by replacing the obsidian blades with great white shark teeth . Long Range:Spear Gun Dash's spear launcher fires a single barbed metal harpoon with a rope attached to the end so it can pull hit victims closer. Special Weapon:Rose The Owner's companion is a 1, 000 pound leopard seal with a skull-crushing bite and enhanced senses enabling her to alert him to threats by barking. Armor:Scrap Metal Chestplate An odd chestplate made out of rusty and archaic metals along with the rare piece of steel that is 17 inches tall and 15 inches wide. X-Factors Physicality:While Dan the Decapitator is artificially augmented with superior physicality to the average human and was killed by a large fall and swift river current, Kyle Dash is something more unnatural. The Owner can break metal doors and his grasp alone slows those he touches along with only being able to be killed through decapitation or incinerating his heart. Not to mention his slow walking rapidly increases the more his victims bleed. Experience:While Kyle Dash has faced some worthy foes in the Entity's realm like Laurie Strode and Bill Overbeck, the Survivors are still at a huge disadvantage with no real weapons making them more like helpless victims than anything else. Dan the Decapitator might seem like he's in the same boat as the Owner but he's killed from the age of 7 through disembowling a man and hunting for CQC and marksmanship skills. Then there's the fact that he has been trained by most of the Hunger Games' finest winners for a far more even competition than his foe's. Mentality:Dan the Decapitator is simply put a psychopath who enjoys murder and would just laugh if he killed his own parents. He quite frankly lives to kill but still shows some restraint as he was willing to work with District 1 to fight in the Hunger Games and killed 23 people before being caught. Kyle Dash is far more simple, he simply fulfills his role as the Owner of Rose by killing to feed her or sacrificing Survivors to the Entity to stay in it's realm. He isn't necessarily a clever Killer but he is a successful one more times than not. Notes Voting ends on October 25th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in an abandoned District 1 asylum. Prior to the fight, Kyle Dash will have been in the District for about a week, giving Dan some information on him before the fight. To learn more about Dan the Decapitator, go to the comments on this blog. User_blog:El_Alamein/Hunger_Games_Tournament_Redux:_Intro_and_Signups To learn more about Kyle Dash the Owner, just look on my profile. Again, special thanks to Elgb for letting me use another one of his user warriors. The Battle Day One Life in District 1 hadn't been the same since the last Hunger Games. It was true that one of their Tributes had won the games but mostly things had went horribly wrong. Some separatist faction from the Panem government was reviving some dead political system called communism, Dan the Decapitator was dead despite being the predicted victor, and some crazed killer was wandering the streets at night with some bizzare creature. Truly District 1 had seen better days but a man walked home to get back to his home and his wife after a long day at the coal mines. He made it to the door before he was grabbed by a powerful grip that threw him to the ground. An ice axe cut through his hand pinning him as some horrific monster's jaws opened wide and engulfed his head. Rose chomped away at Kyle Dash's latest victim until he heard the door open and a woman's scream. The Owner grasped her throat and squeezed with supernatural strength, crushing her throat and snapping her neck. But he knew someone had heard the cry for help and soon the men with white armor would come with their guns blazing. Kyle patted the leopard seal and removed the ice axe from the man's corpse as he picked up that body as well to bring back to their new home in this strange place. Rose started barking again and Dash saw a man wearing an odd-looking mask, it resembled a man with a mustache who he vaguely remembered from some textbook. The man fled in terror after this and the Owner just moved his pet along to the asylum. They would be long gone before he could get back and it wasn't like that sort of mask was a surprise, back when he was in the spider's realm, two of his "coworkers", wore similar masks resembling another person's head. Kyle had another thought as he walked, what if this person was a member of that rebel group he had heard of? It didn't matter even if he was but he remembered who the mask was based on now, a man named Trotsky, still the only things that mattered was that he had food for Rose and was out of that horrible fog along with having found a safe place to reside in this new land. The rain poured through cracks in the wall and the lights were gone but neither had trouble seeing and the Owner watched as his pet ate. Day Two Dan the Decapitator opened his eyes not to hell fire but to the annoyingly bright lights of the Tribute training building. He groaned in pain as he forced himself to sit upright, that fall hadn't been something he had been trained to deal with. "You're awake!" An annoying woman, presumably from the Capitol, happily smiled at him but he knew they weren't keeping him alive just because they liked him. No, if they saved him from death, he still had work to do and unfortunately it seemed that she was already telling him it while he daydreamed about decapitating or incinerating all of these hypocrites. "Are you listening? We have problems in this District, problems the actual winner doesn't want to deal with." "You don't have to insult me with that. What the hell do you want me to kill then?!" "That's the spirit, we have Reds, Commies, Bolsheviks, trying to take over and some new killer here with an unidentified creature. You wouldn't happen to know any other killers would you?" Dan growled at the woman's tone, she didn't talk to him like a human, she talked to him like an animal but he still kept his cool as much as he could. "No, I burned down my old school and everyone in it, mom and dad were horrified by what I did, and anyone who went in the woods I gutted so the only one's left are your people here." "Actually many of our former winners have gone missing, we fear they've either gone rogue or been devoured. Your parents were also-" The Decapitator's eyes widened at that part and he pulled the woman closer by her fancy shirt. "Don't tell me they got killed by some punk encroaching on MY territory?!" "Indeed." The woman didn't even show fear and instead her grin got even wider, actually unnerving the Tribute. "Don't tell me you called the Peacekeepers..." "Me? Never! Why would I ever do that to Danny Boy?" "Oh fuck, I remember you. I hope you aren't planning on getting me killed again like in the Games." "Hey, you lived and I convinced my boss that you had too much potential to die. I admired how much better you became through our training. But we can't do that again until you heal and then you can find who robbed you of YOUR kill." Dan had a feeling he wasn't the biggest monster here and just laid back down, letting his mind wander to how exactly he was going to kill this newcomer. Day Three The Peacekeepers stood at the opposite side of a street from a militia group armed with AK-47s and RGD-33s. A T-34 also loomed facing the Capitol forces who stood waiting to see who would shoot first. A Peacekeeper shot a rebel but wound up getting him and several of his allies blown to bits by the main gun. The whole horde swarmed them next, overwhelming and slaughtering them despite their armor. The Trotsky mask man watched his forces' victory from a nearby building before reflecting on what he had learned this week. He had come face-to-face with that new killer but even worse, he found out that Dan the Decapitator lived. He thought of sending a team to kill him but decided to instead let the District help him for once. If they planned to set the Decapitator loose on that madman, fine by him. He pulled out a phone as he pushed up his glasses and opened an app called Discord, noticing that not only was his Trotsky Bot working perfectly but also that other movements had already begun or were preparing to rebel in the other Districts. Everything was going according to his plans, he didn't like being so far from home but if he could get communism to prevail in this universe, he could move to bigger universes, perhaps with superheroes or lasers. Day Four A sandbag got a spear thrown through it right before a katana cleaved through it as well. Dan the Decapitator then shot a ballistics gel torso in the eyes with his compound pistol crossbow. He then reacted to one on a pulley by blocking it's descent with his tactical shield. He retrieved his bolts and spear before he heard someone clapping, of course they had to do that. The Decapitator knew it was just an act to trick him into thinking she was his friend but all SHE cared about was using him to increase her rank in the Capitol. That wasn't to say she wasn't useful, she had helped mold him into a superior killing machine and hadn't neglected to tell him the full details of this other killer's murders. He quickly figured out he used some kind of an axe and it was obvious that the creature he was with had an incredible bite force. "Danny Boy! I've got some more info for you!" Dan almost gagged at the line but he kept his composure, at the very least she would lead him to the person who denied his kills. "Hello Miss Jane." The name was surprisingly simple but it was still a challenge to remember it, considering he wanted to decapitate the girl who had it. "Rumors are spreading that the leader of the Bolsheviks saw your parent's death and their killer." The Decapitator couldn't help but grin at that, the most frustrating part was not having any leads and now it all made sense. The killer was just some agent for the rebels but to get to him, he would now have to kill off the militia. That was something he hadn't planned for and actually didn't want to, killing people with weapons like him was one thing, killing with guns however... "Danny Boy, you aren't afraid of a couple Reds are you? You can stay here with me if you don't want to..." Once more, Dan was reminded of why he hated this Jane the most of anyone in the Capitol, her taunting tone was one thing but he had no need for relationships, much less with her. They may have been around the same age but it didn't matter, he couldn't stand her presence but he realized something, maybe, just maybe she was the key to her ultimate revenge, perhaps if he humored her flirting he could eventually get into a position of power in the Capitol. For the first time Dan the Decapitator felt sorry for someone, she genuinely cared about him, a fatal error that he would be sure to take advantage of. "Sure that sounds good for a day." He knew he had her then when her eyes lit up, maybe it wasn't such an impossible dream to be able to kill with no restraint, even as she hugged him, he could only think of how much fun it would be to organize the Games one day and go on a nice slaughter spree at night, smiling at the thought. Day Five Several voices echoed throughout the halls of the abandoned insane asylum and the sounds of their walking alerted Kyle Dash the Owner that they were splitting up. He pulled out two of his experimental weapons from a medicine cabinet and stalked his targets before finding one. The boy looked down into a hole in the floor, never noticing the man approaching from behind. With a single swing of the macuahuitl, most of his neck was shredded through before the Owner finished the job. His head fell from the second floor to the first floor before his killer returned to the darkness again and followed the sounds to the rotting morgue. That referred both to the decrepit walls and the older bodies still in the room which a girl pulled the zipper down on a body bag before getting up and throwing up at the horrific sight and stench. If Kyle Dash's face was visible, one could see that he was irritated, both at her lack of respect for the dead and also at her stupidity. It didn't matter though as he aimed the spear gun and fired, the harpoon punctured her heart and she fell over adding blood to the terrible mess on the floor. He heard something that drove him to action and he swiftly stomped over to their room, the treatment theater. Foolishly, a boy turned around like every teenager in a horror movie and got a blade in his face as well. The KA-BAR was swiftly pulled out as the Owner looked for more interlopers, he suddenly realized Rose was not in the room and he wandered the halls looking for her before he finally found her devouring the final girl's body. He almost went to collecting the bodies before he heard something from downstairs. "What the hell? I'm not cut out for this work!" The construction worker was sent to scout the building but he would never return to his company. He heard something drop down and saw a brief glimpse of Kyle Dash swinging his ice axe at him. The man's skull split open, the wound sending most of his remaining hair off his body and onto the floor before his brains joined it. Kyle Dash the Owner, finally finished with his work, collected the various parts from the first floor before putting them on the operating table upstairs. After he finished bringing the other bodies to the room and dumping them in various corners, the leopard seal happily barked and hungrily looked at the body, head, and top of a head he was cutting up for her. Only when he had sufficiently cut up the pieces, did he place them in a large metal bowl he made for her. Day Six The preparations were nearly complete for Trotsky Mask Man's first conquest but even with the massive amount of weapons being sent to his forces here, PPSh-41s, Dragunovs, and machetes, he couldn't help but feel like someone was coming for him. Then he saw a notification from the Discord, his "ally" had sent him some information finally and it wasn't the incompetent car thankfully. By the faces of a certain slasher villain was the Hippoman's plans for taking over the entire multiverse, planet by planet, but more interesting was what he told him about this world, it appeared that something from the Horror Planet had spilled into the Hunger Games Planet, more importantly Dan was coming for him. What caught his eye was how his "ally" told him to lead the Decapitator to the killer by telling him to go to the old abandoned mental asylum. That did make sense, no one went there, not even his troops, but apparently some idiots wandered into there and got themselves killed by Kyle Dash, apparently the killer's name. What he didn't agree with and made him confused was how he told him not to use his powers, why would he just let Dan decapitate him? Actually, he wasn't sure if he could but even then, losing men to a killer for some battle irritated him. But then he saw the next message that said that using his full power would attract more powerful forces, specifically one of the old staff who had a connection to this planet. He didn't really care about that, he was Tybaltcapulet who was planning on taking over the entire universe and so did his ally, did it really matter when the major conflict happened? Day Seven Still one thing made up his mind to go along with Hippoman's plans for a little bit longer, apparently something extremely cataclysmic had happened in the forbidden regions, a battle between banned users and anons. To say that this ruined their plans was an understatement, now Trotsky Mask Man would have to give up his plans of conquest here and return to his main force to aid Hippoman in the defense of their territories. They were close to the forbidden regions, too close for comfort if a break-out occurred. Unfortunately his train of thought was broken by the sounds of gunfire and spilled blood. He opened his door to see some of his men decapitated, some with plastic bolts in their eyes, and one with a spear in him as well as several bullets on the floor. He was about to call for more troops when he got pushed to the ground and saw a katana being pointed at his throat. "Little late for Halloween, don't you think?" Dan the Decapitator laughed but Trotsky Mask Man kept calm and stayed to the plan. "Dan, me and my men have no conflict with you!" "You're trying to take over my District right? But I don't care about that, what I want to know is what little shit stole my kills!" "His name is Kyle Dash and he's residing in the abandoned insane asylum." "Well, that was easy, pleasure doing business with you, Red." Dan dissapeared into the darkness once more as he got back up and pulled out his phone to tell his "ally" he had followed the plan only to notice he had a new message. The Carthaginian Empire will aid their Bolshevik allies in this conquest. Despite the mask concealing his face, it was clear he was grinning as even though he had to bow down to a maniac, this planet would still be his. Abandoned District 1 Asylum Dan the Decapitator's cautious footsteps echoed throughout the halls before he put his tactical shield away for a second. It was easier to sneak up on his rival without that cumbersome thing but as he hunted through the building with his compound pistol crossbow, he regretted that decision as a harpoon was shot at his face. Dan barely sidestepped in time and the spear gun's ammo became stuck in the decrepit floor and soon was lost as his katana sliced through the rope. The Decapitator looked down the hall to see Kyle Dash the Owner staring at him as he dropped the now useless spear gun and drew his signature ice axe. The Tribute shot him in the goggles with a bolt, puncturing his eyes and cracking them but only annoying the Killer. Dan knew he wouldn't have time to reload and tossed the compound pistol crossbow away before pulling out his spear and throwing it at the advancing Kyle. The steel tip punctured his foe's parka but he was shocked to see it bounce off due to the scrap metal chestplate. "What the hell are you made of?" For the first time in his life, the Decapitator actually felt fear but he ignored the feeling and ran back for his tactical shield. The Owner's footsteps followed but he couldn't keep up, at least not yet. Kyle Dash swung at Dan with his ice axe and while the tactical shield took the blow, the blade punched through it and ripped it out of his hands. The momentary distraction of having to free his axe slowed down the Owner's next assault and the Decapitator took the opportunity to slash his foe's stomach open. The Killer ignored the wound and grabbed the Tribute, stabbing him in the stomach with his KA-BAR blade in return. The wound was deep but it got even worse as Kyle Dash threw Dan through the rotting wall and into the hall outside. The floor almost gave way and the Decapitator barely rolled out of the way of a swing intended for his head, the Owner's ice axe was stuck again however and once more he suffered for his error. The Tribute's katana chopped part of the Killer's arm off, causing him to drop his signature weapon and stumble backwards in pain. Dan knew he had to use something more devastating and reached into his old survival kit from the Games, luckily he still had a bottle with a rag stuffed in it and a lighter. "Isn't it already too hot outside to be wearing a parka? I'm just goingto make it even worse because I'm an asshole." Kyle Dash glared at his foe as he grinned before throwing the molotov cocktail at him, engulfing him in flames, but rather than roll around in ahony, he continued his relentless advance with his ice axe in his remaining hand. The Decapitator couldn't believe that he was running from a guy with one good arm and on fire but he still needed to catch this freak off guard if he was actually going to kill him and picked up his spear with the steel point now bent. He found himself in the treatment theater and heard barking before looking down and seeing a huge leopard seal coming at him before it clamped down on his leg, sending him crashing to the ground screaming. The Owner walked in the room and raised his signature weapon once more for the killing blow but was unprepared for the katana cutting through his leg, toppling him over as well. Rose decided to go for the kill with her head lunging forwards but unfortunately got the Tribute's spear through her eye, hitting her brain as well, her only reaction a pained yelp. Enraged once more, the Killer reached for his ice axe but his foe kicked it away and brought his sword down on his stomach, actually successfully cutting his opponent in half. "Hah! What? Pissed that I killed your pet, jackass?! Maybe you shouldn't have stolen my kills!" The Tribute's mocking enabled the Killer to draw his macuahuitl but it was cut through by the katana before Dan brought it down on his neck. Dan the Decapitator sheathed his katana before picking up Kyle Dash the Owner'shead and shoving it in his bag before beginning the long journey back to the outside. He saw the Peacekeepers once he got outside and just fell over unconscious to his injuries, they followed their boss's orders and brought him back to the Tribute training building. Day Eight Dan the Decapitator woke up once more, this time to see several medical personnel in the room and an IV machine attached to him by wires. He hated being stuck in this bed again but that punk had done a lot of damage to him and tanked a lot more than anyone should have been capable of. He soon faded back into unconsciousness, ignoring the woman looking concerned as she watched from the doorway. "Can't you keep the Reds back for a little bit longer?" "Miss, they have support now and we're not even sure some of them are human." The TV showed the dire situation in District 1, massive walkers stomping through the streets with monstrous elephants supported by hordes of soldiers also in white armor with guns but backed up by deformed creatures by blades. In the coal mines, bodies were shown with their organs removed, stuffed in animatronic suits, without a head, or their head split in two. The Bolsheviks' ally had arrived and the Carthaginian Empire was prepared for one final conquest before the great defense. If these signs didn't show that Pabem had lost already, Trotsky Mask Man appearing on the screen delivering his greatest speech yet did. Winner:Dan the Decapitator Expert's Opinion Dan the Decapitator had the majority of advantages in equipment in this fight, dominating short, mid, and long range and taking the most important X-Factor, Experience. Kyle Dash the Owner put up a good fight with Rose and his Scrap Metal Chestplate being a better special weapon and armor respectively along with his superhuman Physicality and more stable Mentality. Ultimately his weapons were just too unconventional to keep up and his lack of experience proved to be his downfall. Category:Blog posts